Teacher's Pet
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Tara Moore knew there was gonna be a substitute teacher... She just didn't expect him to be this hot... Dean/OC Small Daddy Kink & Underage sex


17-year-old Tara Moore sighed loudly, way to exaggerated if you ask her twin brother, Matt.

"Calm down, Tara. I'm sure he'll love you." Matt says rolling his eyes. "Just like every other damn teacher at this school." Matt says the last part under his breath but Tara still made out what he said. She didn't care though. She knew it was true. That's why she was so worried. What if this teacher didn't like her? Why wouldn't he? Tara's in the honor roll and is even graduating early. It's easy for teachers to like her. This one probably will. Yeah, he will... So why was she so damn worried?

Tara breathes a few times before finally walking the door that was formally used by her brother. She notices someone sitting on the teacher's desk, like literally on it. Tara didn't think he could be the sub. He didn't look like a teacher. He had dirty blonde hair that covered his forehead in curls. He was wearing a leather jacket and biker boots, so unlike a normal teachers suit and tie. Tara also though he was way to cute to be a teacher.

Tara bites her lip sitting down in her assigned seat. She reads a name written in chalk on the board. . His hand writing was kinda sloppy but Tara didn't care. This sub was definitely her type. Despite the way she dresses, looks, and acts, Tara loved Bad Boys. If you wear A Leather Jacket and Biker Boots, you could get in her pants any day, ugly or not. 's sexiness was a benefit.

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats but don't stop talking. Tara was listening to a conversation next to her by two punk girls.

"Damn, I wouldn't mind bending over that desk for him." A red-head says. Tara never cared to remember her name. She's related to one of her ex boyfriends though.

"Yeah, I know. I'll have to stay after class one of these days." The brunette, Kayla, says, flashing the substitute a smile. He smiles back at her and Tara thought it was adorable. She was still pissed though. How dare these two imbeciles talk about her man like that? Her man?! She didn't even know the guy and she was already claiming him! Not to mention he's her fuckin' substitute teacher!

picks some folder of the desk, placing it on his lap. He clears his throat, getting the classes attention, quick too. Something told Tara that this new teacher doesn't fuck around.

"Okay guy. I'm your substitute Math Teacher, . If you didn't know how to read the board." He says, making a lot of the class laugh. Not Tara though. They were all laughing at the joke her man-made. He's supposed to be telling her jokes.

"I just have to take role and we can get to know each other better." says.

"Oh, I would love to get to know you better." The same Red Head as before says, making everyone laugh again. Tara felt like punching her in the face. Dean flashes the ugly red-head another smile, his eyes focusing on the girl next to her. Unlike the red-head, this girl was stunning. Long brunette hair, perfect face. Dean could fuck that girl for hours. And he planned on it. There's always one girl he fuck, substituting a new school and class. And he's found her. Dean licks her lips as him and the girl make eye contact. She looks confused before awkwardly turning away. He was gonna get her.

Tara sees the substitute lick his lips and she stares in complete shock and confusion, turning away. He wouldn't have been looking at her could he have? No, it was impossible. He looked like a punk. A punk teacher. That's a new one. He was the type of guys Tara goes after. Despite her good girl image, she loved bad boys. But really? A teacher?

Tara snaps outta her day-dream when she hears her brother's name.

"Matthew Moore." Mr,Ambrose repeats, agitated this time. Tara looks over at her brother to see him just holding his hand up. Tara rolls her eyes, speaking up.

"He's here." Tara says, just as agitated as the teacher. Her brother gives a "what?" look. She flicks him off behind the teacher's back before facing him. Dean looks up to see who said it and smiles. The girl even had an angelic voice.

"Oh, thank you. Miss." Dean says, looking at the seating chart. "Moore, right?" Dean flashes a smile and he swore he seen the preppy girl blush. She wasn't anything like the girls Dean dates. She was a lot classier. Dean's never been with a classy girl before. He went for the loud mouthed sluts that didn't care about anything. He could get along well with the girl though.

"Wow, siblings..." Dean mumbles under his breath.

"Twin Siblings." Matt says, nodding his head. Dean looked over the two. They didn't look anything alike, despite being twins. Dean was just relieved they weren't dating.

"Oh, I see. So Tara Moore is you." Dean says, pointing his pencil. The girl, Tara, Dean figured out, nods.

"Okay." Dean says, checking off her name before calling other people. He finally gets done, telling the class to work on whatever the teacher assigned them.

About twenty minutes pass and Dean was bored as hell. He never knew why he became a substitute but then he remembered the girls. Still boring. Dean looks up from his phone when he sees a figure in front of him. Tara was standing directly in front of him.

"Uh, , sir." Tara says, holding a paper. Dean completely puts his phone down this time, smiling at her. Someones phone goes off and everyone laughs. He wasn't thinking about that though. He was thinking about how hot his name sounded coming outta her mouth. Dean hopes she calls him sir when he's fucking her brains out.

"This problem is impossible to figure out." Tara points out, handing the paper. He takes it and she points to the problem. Dean didn't ignore how close them and there hands were. Dean had no clue how to do the problem and he really didn't care. He'd usually tell them to figure it out but this was Tara.

"Oh." Dean says, letting go off the paper and reaching for the teachers manual. Tara blushes has her fingers rest on dean's thigh as the paper sits on it. Dean bites his lip as Tara accidentally moves her fingers, running them down Dean's thigh. She gasps, crossing her arms, letting her paper fall to the floor.

Tara growls frustrated, picking it up. Dean smirks, looking under her skirt. Dean really didn't think he was a pervert. He's only 25. And it's not like he's going for 15 year 's going for a senior.

"What problem is it?" Dean asks, as she stands back in front of him.

"Question six." Tara says, holding them paper up. She was not gonna risk putting it on his leg again.

"Okay." Dean says, looking at the paper then at the book.

"It's not the same equation. There should be a 5 there." Dean says, pointing to the paper. He made sure to put his finger right next to Tara's, almost touching.

"O-oh." Tara says, stuttering. She wasn't looking at where he was pointing though. She was looking at his finger.

"Here, write that down and I'll write it on the board." Dean says, jumping off the desk. Now, they were even closer, not even an inch apart. Tara looks up at her teacher, the height difference coming unto play. She was only 5"4'. 5"6' with the heels. So he had a good foot on her.

She backs up a little, almost tripping but catching herself. She slowly walks back to her seat as Dean walks up to the board.

starts talking but Tara isn't listening. She already knows what to do. She was a pretty quick worker and got things done easily.

All through class, Dean was trying to find ways to make Tara stay after class but no. She did everything she was told and then some. Definitely a good girl.

Dean sighs as the school bell rings. He was screwed. Usually if he couldn't get the girl he wanted, he'd go after someone else. But since it's the end of the day, he can't. He could go for the Red headed girl. She was his type. Dean didn't want her though. He wanted Tara. Dean thought it's now or never and just go for it.

"Tara, stay after class." Dean says, quickly making he stop, suddenly.

"I'll see you at home, sis." Matt says. Tara nods, confused, hugging him. Tara didn't do anything wrong. What's he want?

After the last person leaves and the door closes, Tara tried to turn around but couldn't. Leather clad arms were wrapped around her waist Dean knew it was a bold move but he didn't care.

" ..." Tara says, softly.

"Dean." Dean says, correcting her. He didn't want her to have to moan out when Dean was so much easier.

"Do you ever do anything you're not supposed too?" Dean asks, taunting. Tara gasps when he kisses her neck.

"Yeah." Tara lies. It wasn't even a god lie either cause her voice came out shaky. Dean chuckles, lightly.

"Uh huh." Dean says, planting another kiss on her neck.

"So that means you're gonna let me bend you over that desk right?' Dean asks. Another kiss.

"And you're gonna let me fuck your brains out." Dean says. Another kiss.

"I'll make you moan my name the whole time. Maybe you can call me daddy too." Dean says, swaying his hips. Tara shutters, biting her bottom lip. She was blushing and horny. She didn't know what was happening. She never got wet this fast. She was innocent for Christ's sake. She had sex like twice! With the same person too.

She never had a daddy kink before. She didn't really have any kinks. She didn't try them. Tara always though Daddy kinks were weird. Why would you wanna call the guy you're banging, the same thing you called your father the first 8 years of your life? She can definitely try it though.

"O-okay." Tara says nodding. Dean didn't respond, just bites Tara's neck lightly. Tara's breath hitches as she feels Dean's cock press against her ass.

"You're so fuckin' hot, you know that?" Dean asks, rubbing a part of Tara's stomach with his thumb.

"I know." Tara says, nodding. What was happening! Sure, Tara knew she was cute but she never bragged about it. She definitely wasn't cocky. She was confident though.

"Cocky." Dean says, messing with the younger girls hair.

"Bend over the desk." Dean demands, pulling away from Tara. He heads over to his bag, pulling put lube and a condom. He knew he was gonna get laid. He turns around to see Tara awkwardly bent over the desk. Dean could tell she's probably only done this a few times, never on a desk, though.

"Here, take you heels off." Dean says, chuckling as she listens. She bends back over the desk and it wad ten times better. She was no longer to tall for it. She relaxes her body, knowing what was gonna come next. She really hoped Dean had lube.

She tenses back up when Dean places his hand on her hips.

"Relax baby." Dean says, rubbing her hip gently. Tara tried to, she really did. But she felt Dean and he had to be big. He wasn't even fully hard yet.

Dean quickly unbuttoned his jeans, the zipper falling down, slowly, by itself. Dean quickly pulls his jeans and his boxers down, his erection springing free. He slowly moves Tara's dress up, revealing her lace underwear. Dean thought she had a nice ass for a white girl. Most white girls don't have nice butts.

Dean wraps his fingers around Tara's underwear, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Someone to catch them? An approval maybe?

"Hurry up." Tara whines. She was horny and needed this. Dean chuckles at her eagerness.

"Relax, baby. I need to lube myself up." Dean says, popping the lube bottle open. He squirts some on his hand, flinching at the coldness. He throws the bottle back to his bag, missing by about a foot. He didn't care though. He quickly rubs the lube good on his cock, not wanting to hurt the poor girl.

After he thought he was good, he places his hands on Tara's hips, moving her underwear outta the way.

"Fuck, do you always get this wet for substitute teachers or is it just me? Dean asks. Tara knew it was rhetorical so she didn't answer, just bites her lip.

"Ready?" Dean asks. Tara nods, a small yeah coming outta her mouth. Dean smiles, slowly pushing into her. Tara grips the desk, groaning. It hurt like hell. She hoped it got better quick.

Dean waits for her to adjust, playing with the hem of her underwear.

"Go." Tara says, through gritted teeth. Dean pulls fully outta her, roughly thrusting in once. Dean knew he probably shouldn't have. Tara wasn't a slut. Most girls Dean fuck could take it. Tara took it pretty well though.

"Fuck, Daddy." Tara moans out, before she could comprehend what she was saying. Did she really just call him daddy willingly? Eh, maybe she did have a daddy kink. Dean grunts, doing it one more time before just thrusting regularly.

"God, is that as hard as you can go?" Tara asks, almost taunting. Dean growls, not only thrusting harder but faster.  
>"There ya go." Tara says, moaning.<p>

It went silent after that, other than the skin slapping skin sound and the occasional moans Dean tightens his grip on Tara's hips as he feels his orgasm coming. He never came this fast. What effect did this damn chick have on him?

"Fuck, Tara." Dean mumbles, fastening his pace.

"Fuck. Daddy. Sir." Tara yells, that and a string of other words Dean didn't comprehend. Tara climaxes, sending over the edge. Her walls clenching around his cock was too much. He grunts, his cum filling the condom. Dean pulls outta Tara, receiving a small whimper from the girl they stay in that position a few moments, thinking about what just happened. Tara just had sex with her teacher! Well, substitute teacher. At least, come Monday, she don't have to see him again.

Tara felt dirty none the less. She didn't move from bent over the desk. Even after Dean pulled his pants up and walked away. She finally did though, fixing her underwear and dress. She turns around to see Dean expose of the used condom.

"Well, this is awkward." Dean says, looking anywhere but at Tara. Usually leaving after sex was easy cause he left before they woke up. He couldn't do that now though.

"Yeah." Tara says, licking her lips. She slowly puts her high heels on before walking in front of Dean.

"Goodbye, Dean." Tara says, sternly, placing a kiss on the older mans cheek. She quickly turns around, flipping her hair. She walks outta the room without another word, swaying her hips in the process...

**Okay, so I'm sorry if this was bad. I haven't actually ever wrote a straight sex scene actually, I haven't written straight story in a while. This was a one shot and I hope you like it. Reviews are great. -MOA**


End file.
